Raven son
by Goefie123
Summary: What if Raven had an older son, what if she didn't leave this son behind like she did to her daughter. Well you get someone who doesn't hesitate to kill and really doesn't care about others. On top of that he is a wanted man. (Pairing undecided)


**I do not own RWBY**

 **Prologue**

We all know the story of how Raven Brawen left her daughter with Taiyang Xiao long to rejoin a group of bandits. However not a lot of people know the story of her older son. You see in the group she and her brother grew up in, there aren't a lot of rules. Did let to her being pregnant at a very young age and giving birth to a boy right before she joined Beacon.

So this boy spend the first four years of his live with his father not seeing his mother often because she was at Beacon. When his mother returned she took care of him. She sees her son as her perfect child, you see she always saw her daughter as weak and too good hearted to become someone who can take over the tribe, just like her father. Her son however shares some of her ideas she teached him how to fight and take care of himself.

He is strong and obeyed her, he lived with the tribe and at the age of twelve he lost his father, not that he really cared, he and his father where never close. The same goes for his mother but there is mutual respect between the two. However sharing some of the same views with his mother made him care for him and only him.

His mother had great plans for him, when he was old enough he would become leader however he had other plans. When he was eighteen he left to make a name for himself.

He doesn't care for a lot off things only himself and money. He never really liked raiding villages for their profit, in his eyes there are other faster ways to make money. That's why when he left he traveled around Remnant doing all kinds of jobs for money.

Learning to fight and kill from a very young age he chose the line of a contract killer, he however prefers the name soldier of fortune. In the four years he has been doing it he has made millions and of course a couple of enemies. His jobs ranges from assassinations to escort missions. Mostly for gangs and corrupt politicians killing other gang members and corrupt politicians.

At this moment he was standing in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. Wearing his combat boots black with red cargo pants and a black hoodie with on the back the family symbol in red. He has black messy hair and brown eyes, a scar going from his left eyebrow all the way to his chin. However that was covered up by the red bandana covering the lower part of his face, over his hair he had his hoodie. The only thing you can see are his eyes.

"Well well well if it isn't my favourite assassin." The voice of a man says from the other side. "I have a job for you, a former business partner wants my head. I want you to take care of him."

"That will be a problem, you see I was hired to kill you." He answered pulling out his machete that is also a sup machine gun. "W-what...p-p-please what ever he is playing you I will give you more." He says getting out his scroll to show his bank account.

"I am sorry, you know how I work, once I take a contract I complete it."

Slowly walking over to him with his weapon in hand, it only takes one slice and his former client had no head anymore, his trait mark, cleaning of his weapon he uses his semblance, 'short distance teleportation' to leave the area.

Making his way to his favourite bar in Vacuo he sits down at the bar. "Ah if it isn't Brian Branwen the usual I guess." The bar tender says to the now named Brian. "You god damm know it." He answers catching his double whiskey. "Is James here?"

"Look behind you." He replies, looking behind him he sees his best friend, more like his only one. This lifestyle isn't great at maintaining friendships or relationships. So having at least one friend to watch your back is a great thing.

James is a Faunus a wolverine one to be exact. It's not like you can see it, he has claws that he can hide. Only three years older than Brian, a former student of Shade academy he was kicked out for disobeying orders and being mentally unstable.

He has black hair and has slightly darker skin colour, probably because of living in Vacuo his entire life. For the rest he is pretty muscled and wearing a simple brown shirt and a camouflaged pants. Next to him is a simple dust rifle with a grenade launcher attachment.

"So anything new?" Brian asks him taking a seat opposite of him. "Yeah, ten million Lien a job in Vale pulling off the heist of the century." He answers putting down his beer. "The only catch, it is a heavily guarded by the atlisian military. So what do you say we split it fifty fifty."

"Okay...so who will pay?" Making his friend go quiet and look at the ground before taking a deep breath.

"I know how you are about taking contracts from unknown individuals. But think about it five million each!" However Brian never answered, the rest of the evening is spend with sharing stories about jobs and their past. And some of James his encounters with the local women.

 **Brian POV**

After I said my goodbyes to James I paid my tab and walked back to my apartment. During my walk I couldn't stop thinking about five million, it would be the most money I ever made from one job. Till now the most has been two and a half million and that was like two years ago. If I do this I am probably financially secure for like the coming twenty years. With all the other money I already made.

However I never do jobs for people I haven't met or seen. It's one of my number one rules along with never stick my dick in crazy and don't get caught. Simple rules I have lived by since I left the tribe.

Finally arriving at my apartment I go inside only to find my goddamm mother sitting on the couch with a bottle of expensive wine next to her. She looks over to me and smiles before gesturing to the seat next to her. Making my way over to her I take a seat all the way not breaking eye contact with her blood red eyes.

"Mother...why are you here it has been six months since the last time we spoke." I ask grabbing the wine and pouring myself a glass. "Not even a hello? You hurt me, I am here to talk to you." She replies in a mock hurt voice.

"Hmm I see, you want me to return to the tribe and take up my position as leader." I already know what she was here for. The same as last time. Me returning and doing what was meant to be or something.

"Yes, but seeing that you already knew what I was going to ask. The answer is probably no, it's a shame really I always saw you as a strong man. Not a traitor like your uncle." She says standing up and turning her back to me. "Well I guess I will leave now, look out for yourself it would be shame that nobody showed up at your funeral." She continues in a very calm voice before making a portal and leaving to god knows were.

"Nice to see you to mom." I mutter before downing the glass of wine and taking my scroll doing some research on this queen who gave James the contract.

After a long night of searching for info and calling in a couple of favours I finally had a idea of what I am dealing with.

You see I can go and make myself five million Lien richer or with what I gathered could set up a deal with Atlas and sell the info. It's not like I break one of my rules I haven't taken the contract yet so I still can change sides.

But what is the fun in that I like it when the odds are stacked against me. Besides I don't think Atlas really is wanting to pay me. After all I am responsible for the death of a couple of their politicians and then there is the time I blew up that Schnee dust transport by accident. All I am saying about that is it was not my fault.

"Hello?" The voice of of my friend sounds from my Scroll. "James, it's me Brian no time to explain but take that fucking contract. Come to the usual place I have done some research and when we play our carts right we might get more money out of it.." Not waiting for a response I hang up and get out of the couch.

 **The End**

 **Name: Brian Branwen**

 **Age:22**

 **Weapon: A machete that is also a sub machine gun**

 **Family: he only really talks to his mother, he knows he has a half sister but doesn't know her name or how she looks like. His father is dead not that he really cared about him anyway. The only other family member he has met is his uncle but that was six years ago.**

 **Hates: His mother some times and is not a big fan of snakes and spiders. However the man he hates the most is, was his father, he might have something to do with his death but hey it isn't like his mother loved his old man in the first place.**

 **Weaknesses: his semblance drains his aura a lot.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter, this is just a side project so don't expect regular updates. For the rest I may take some things out of my other RWBY story and apply them here. Like names and weapons and stuff. For now this is all, hope you have a good day.**


End file.
